Little Miss Hellion
by Never-chan
Summary: HPSM. Usagi comes out to her parents about being sailor moon, and in result is sent to Hogwarts. But she doesn’t want to be there, and will raise hell for a way to escape.
1. Prologue

Title: Little Miss Hellion

Authoress: Vampira, the damned

Fandom: Sailor Moon Crossovers :Sailor Moon x Harry Potter:

Ship: Undecided.

Rating: PG

Summary: Usagi comes out to her parents about being sailor moon, and in result is sent to Hogwarts. But she doesn't want to be there, and will raise hell for a way to escape.

* * *

I -Prologue

"Just go away you wouldn't understand!" screamed the girl as she ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut, loudly, behind her. The resounding thud making the walls quiver. A few seconds later, thundering footsteps could be heard following after her, and pounding on the door

"Usagi! Don't take that tone with me – your mother and I have put careful thought into this"

"What thought!" screamed the girl to the door, and to anyone she would have looked silly, glaring at the wooden boundary in hatred, and should she have met them, she would have told them to sod off. But on the other side of the door, that girl's father was doing the exact same thing. "You just wanted to get rid of me because I'm too much of a burden! You don't care about me at all – you don't even try to understand!"

"You know that's not true!" defended Kenji Tsukino exasperated. God help him when dealing with his teenage daughter of 15.

"Then why the hell are you sending me away" cried the girl hysterical, it wasn't fair damnit! Why did all these things have to happen to her!

"I'm not sending you away – just after what you told us, we think it would be best. To get better control over these abilities of yours"

"Bullshit!"

"USAGI!"

"Don't talk to me! You're not my father anymore!"

"Now you're being stupid, I am too your father as I was when you were born and will be until I'm an old man!" responded Kenji, loosing his fight as his daughter's arguments boarded on insanity and he resisted a chuckle. A teenager she may be, but still she acted rather childish. _And to think she's sailor moon… _

-

Yes that's right, the product of this argument. When his darling daughter, who after being in hiding for almost a year came out and told his wife and him that she was the infamous sailor moon, leader of the sailor senshi. Someone who children all over Japan looked up too, and even movie producers wanted to base their careers on, was his daughter.

Any parents would be delighted over the fact, his dearest wife, Ikuko was. But Kenji, being the over protective father that he was, was nothing less than worried. Why? Because his daughter was treading in territory he couldn't follow her in. She could get hurt and he would be helpless, and it was a feeling that Kenji despised above all.

-

"If I'm so stupid then why are you sending me to a boarding school in Scotland?"

"You know that's not what I meant – you're being silly"

"Well excuse me if I think being ripped apart from my friends, family and _senshi _duties silly!"

"We already had this talk with your cat! And Luna said it would be best if you went, and learned some control!" A talk that had actually just taken part down in the living room, five minutes ago actually

The endless screams on the other side of the door was all Kenji received in answer, he winced as he heard a couple of crashes. And at one point he thought he registered the sound of drapes ripping.

He'd given up, there was no use reasoning with someone who was blind to it. But the fact he himself didn't want his child to go away as well also stopped him. Not that he was against his daughter's strange powers, deep down he knew there was always something _special _about her. And now he knew what, its just he would rather her not have them, so she wouldn't have to leave.

-

_It was the morning after Usagi had shared with her family her most deepest secret, having it eat away at her for a year had caused her to break and now all of the Tsukino family knew that someone famous was living under their roof. _

_Shingo, the youngest brother to the heroine was delighted – though a little more than surprised that his **sister **of all people was in fact his idol, sailor moon. _

_Ikuko, the children's mother was a little worried over the fact that her daughter had been sneaking out in the middle of the night to fight monsters, when she should have been sleeping and dedicated to her studies (which she was a little more lenient with) but also overjoyed with the fact that her daughter had found something that truly made her happy, and involved helping others. She was saddened that Usagi had not shared this with them sooner, but felt she could understand the burden she must have carried and how hard it had been to summon the courage to share._

_Kenji, the head of the family and the one who was a provider and looked out for them all would have none of it. Sure he was happy on the outside, he wouldn't even think to be otherwise, or else suffer the consequences of seeing his daughter's crushed face as he rejected her. No he already gave the world for his family's happiness, and would be damned if his own actions took it away from them. _

_Though once everyone had settled for bed, feelings of acceptance and warmth surround them, the strings of the family bond tying them closer together, Kenji lay in bed thinking. Just thinking, about everything. _

_He decided then as he drove in his car for the university (being a professor) that he would find more about his daughter's unique gift. _

_And he did, first he found files on all her friends and soon uncovered the other identities of the senshi, listening more to his daughter's conversations hoping she would drop clues unknowingly, and though her speech was well guarded (which Kenji suspected she had been trained for it to be that way) a normal stranger wouldn't have figured it out, but he was her father and all the more determined. He found out what he needed and strived to learn more. _

_It wasn't a week after his newest discoveries that he came across a strange man in purple robes, at first he thought he was just a senile senior. But when he turned around he was indeed a youthful gentleman, a few years younger than himself as fate would have it. _

_Curious, Kenji followed him. Until 10 subway stops, 23 streets and a back alley later he was found out (actually having been lead there from the beginning) and questioned. It was then the two swapped information. Kenji learning all about the magical community and their current fight against someone by the name of Lord Voldemort and the stranger whose name was, Remus Lupin learned of the senshi and of the tales that Usagi had told her father, were retold in great care over tea. _

"_This is interesting news, Kenji-san" spoke Remus as he pulled out his wand from his sleeve and tapped it against the table, a plate of biscuits appearing. Kenji was amazed, but managed to keep his jaw from dropping this time. (Unlike the last 8) _

"_Yes and to hear of your world as well, I never knew" _

"_Well the ministry of magic likes to keep muggles away from meddling in our affairs" spoke Remus somewhat miffed and Kenji observed him over the rim of the china as he drank heartedly_

"_So I've noticed… tell me is there a way to, control my daughter?" _

"_You mean take away her powers?" _

"_No – I wouldn't do that to her. It's just having her off fighting these youma all the time is unsettling. Is there a way for her to not have to fight or endanger her life all the time?" asked Kenji, a small plea laced in his normally confident tone _

_Remus nodded in understanding or he appeared to anyways. "So you're only interested in her well being after all" _

"_Of course she's my daughter and I love her!" _

_Chuckling Remus raised his hand in defense, "No need to get angry friend. I was just making sure. I'm not sure if it will stop her from risking her life, your daughter just seems like that kind of person who will put others safety above her" _

"_She is" mumbled Kenji begrudgingly, though pride shone in his eyes as well _

_Remus nodded, "Of course. I'll mention this matter to a former colleague of mine; he runs a school for youngsters with magical talent and it could help her control her powers more, but also teach her different techniques. From what you told me, she uses a different sort of magic, one I haven't heard of. But I'm sure he'll take an interest and get back to you soon" _

"_How soon?" asked Kenji _

"_Soon – I'll send him an owl tonight" _

"_Owl?" _

"_It's our way of post. Much more efficient than human messengers as birds are swift and not as easy to track – plus they have the land and sky on their side. In any case, once I get his opinion on the matter I'll contact you again and tell you what he has to say. If all goes well, they'll send a teacher from the school to test Usagi and if she can meet their expectations she can start Hogwarts in a matter of weeks" _

"_That's wonderful, oh but what of this war?" _

"_It hasn't come public yet – and even then the children are safe at Hogwarts" reassured Remus and Kenji nodded _

"_Thank you very much Lupin-san" _

"_You're very welcome – I'll see you in a week then" waved off the graying brunet as both men paid their tabs, nodded their head in a silent agreement and went in separate directions. Kenji not even bothering to go to work that day as he reluctantly called in sick (the secretary giving him quite the ear full) as he headed home to share the news with his wife. _

_-_

_A week passed and the wizard known as Remus Lupin showed up on the Tsukino's door step with an acceptance letter tucked away in his pocket. Ikuko and Kenji (who called in sick once more) were overjoyed as the three of them sat in the living room of their humble house, going over the details and costs of sending their daughter away, hopefully to a better future. _

_They continued to meet in the week, when the children were at school or away from home. And became good friends in that time, something that would be of great ease in the upcoming days as the time to inform Usagi of their decision neared on the calendar. _

_-_

_And so that day came… _

-

Remus Lupin sighed as he drank his tea; his first meeting with the young blonde minutes ago had not gone as he had planned. The younger of the siblings, was over at a friends house, as planned by his parents and Remus was to come over after they broke the news to Usagi about her soon-to-be new schooling arrangements.

He arrived right when she had in rage, used accidental magic to blow up a vase and ran up the stairs to her room. Ikuko looked flustered as she apologized; serving him tea, while cleaning up the mess. They attempted light conversation, but the raging war between father and daughter upstairs drowned out any attempts of that.

"Well from what I can tell she's a lovely girl" humored Remus and Ikuko blushed

"She really is, she rarely ever gets mad so I don't understand what brought this behavior on, but I suppose it does come as a little of a shock"

"How much did you tell her?" inquired the werewolf, something Remus had told the couple on their third meeting, but they didn't seem to care one bit.

"Everything" spoke Kenji as he reentered the room with a heavy sigh. Ikuko bustling over with tea for him as well before moving back into the kitchen, Remus smiled faintly

"She'll calm down soon enough, if I have to come back another day that's fine as well"

"But you came all this way –" protested Ikuko and Remus held up his hand

"It's fine, I shouldn't have underestimated the adolescent mind after all I was a teacher myself" finishing his tea he stood to go, but was stopped by the stare from the top of the stairs. Inclining his head towards the girl, sapphire eyes wet with tears met his gaze "You're Usagi I presume?"

She nodded; still sulky as she stormed into the living room and stumbled into an armchair, her mother looked to scold her but thought better of it as she moved to make another snack tray. Kenji placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder which she shun away from but he still patted her, proud of her for accepting things the way they were.

"And who are you?" questioned the girl as Remus eased himself back into his seat as well, as Ikuko set down the tray as and filled up his cup

"Thank you, Remus Lupin. I'm a wizard as well as a former professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"

"And what makes you so interested in me?" a sniffle escaped, and Remus offered her a tissue which she accepted, blowing her nose quite noisily. Kenji shook his head, but Remus chuckled. The youth of this generation was always amusing.

"It's because of magic"

And Usagi knew all too well that this man was serious, for when it came to magic in her life. There was no joke about it.

-

-

(Phase 01 / Complete)

* * *

Another story – so shoot me! I told myself I wanted to finish posting all of my already written stories on my beloved LiveJournal before I updated any of them, or posted anymore for that matter. But I was angry (the slamming of the door scene ) which surprised me seeing I usually can't do much of anything when I'm mad but sit and mope, so yay for that great feat! Right… ; um, that's it for now. Hoping to cling on to this muse long enough for a chapter two, and comments and thoughts are always appreciated. 

PS: I know the title is uncreative, so sue me.


	2. Chapter 1

II - Chapter One

Usagi sighed as she sat back in her chair, mentally exhausted. Her parents had already retired to bed after her mother filled up the snack tray once more, both her parents bent to kiss the top of her head, though she didn't pay attention before the lights in the kitchen shut off and the living room lamp dimmed. She hadn't noticed they were actually gone till she heard the hushed voiced and footsteps climbing the stairs and the familiar sound of her parent's bedroom door closing.

She was alone.

It seemed like the day had dragged on forever, well no – too much had happened for it all to be summed up as one day only, it seemed as if all the events were looped together, in a never ending cycle.

-

Pulling her knees towards her chest, her cheek resting against the right cap lazily, a pale hand came up to wipe the few stray tears that had escaped, the rest drying on her cheeks. Why did these sorts of things always seem to happen to her?

-

"_It's because of magic" _

_Usagi stared up at the strange man, her parents had recently befriended in shock, though her expression quickly molded to one of understanding as she sat a little straighter in her seat_

"_What about it?" _

_The man, a wizard as she was told smiled faintly. Though Usagi could not see what was so humorous in their current situation. Waiting for his reply, she took the time to observe him. He was dressed ordinary enough; black slacks, a navy blue button up collared shirt, with a beige denim jacket over top, his wavy brunet hair had a touch of graying to it was combed out of his face, though his bangs agreed otherwise and hung to the left side of his face slightly over one hazel eye. _

_He was thin, which was odd for an English man such as himself – but maybe she was stereotyping. All in all he looked like a normal, everyday, human being she might see walking down the streets. With a smart look to him, that could possibly make him a scholar, or a professor maybe. But his eyes, haunting evergreen, beautiful as they might be, they also had a tortured look to them. _

_Usagi mentally shuddered as she turned her gaze away to pay attention when he finally spoke, "Your parents have told me all about you –" _

_At this Usagi shot a glare at her father, her broken trust and faith all displayed in that one accusatory look. It screamed mockingly as if to give her parents permission to alert the media next._

_Both Ikuko and Kenji ignored it, though a little hurt they knew what they did in the end was the right thing. _

"_Is that so?" came the nasty reply, rage once more bubbling within those beautiful blue eyes, a rarity among her culture. _

"_Yes, however you're not registered in the wizarding world as I checked. Which is illegal" _

"_How can it be illegal if they stay hidden from sight?" _

"_Point taken, I don't really know as I'm not a government man, I just teach and try to get by day on day with my life. However, with the powers you possess if one of the magical world, such as myself. Were to stumble upon you, as a citizen it is our duty to make your identity known to the ministry, for safety issues" explained Remus as he helped himself to one of the pastries on the tray. _

"_I'm not going to go crazy and start shooting off my powers in the middle of the street" drawled Usagi and Remus chuckled while shuffling his tea as well, _

"_I don't think you would either, but your parents have asked me to introduce you into the magical community, in hopes you can interact with others with your sorts of talents" _

"_I'm fine as I am" _

_Continually shot down, Remus nodded politely having already dealt with a whole school packed with teenagers of all ages; he could recognize the simple defense tactics the girl was currently throwing out when she felt threatened. To act tough and hopefully chase the opponent away, however this werewolf was also one upped to her, as he had spent a whole year learning to counter them._

"_I never doubted otherwise – but aren't you ever curious what it would be like to meet others with your skill and talents? To see a world where everyday magic is used?" he asked kindly watching as the defiant expression on the girl's face molded into something else. _

_They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, Remus letting the girl mull things over in her own head as he continued to snack on the food that had been brought before him, "Mm, Ikuko-chan your cooking is simply wonderful" applaud the man as the housewife blushed _

"_You're welcome to all you want Remus, if you even want I can pack some up for you to go?" offered the blue haired woman and Remus nodded _

"_That would be splendid – though it is getting late so I suppose that should be now?" he asked, looking at his newly acquired friends with a soft smile. Kenji didn't look to agree with him as a side glance at his daughter, who was staring at the wall with a frown, seemed to speak for him. Though Ikuko just nodded and glided into the kitchen gracefully _

"_Thank you for coming Remus, it's a shame that tonight turned out like this and not usually how it does but you're always welcome to come back and try again… or on other circumstances" offered Ikuko as she started placing food in Tupperware and the werewolf nodded _

"_I'll look forward to that" _

_Standing as he brushed the few crumbs off of his pants he turned back to his hosts with eyes crinkling with a hidden smile beneath the murky depths "I look forward to our next meeting – "_

"_Wait" _

_Turning his head back to the blonde who was still staring at the wall, though it was most likely she had been lost in thought rather than disturbed. He raised a brow at her soft spoken tone, "Yes?" _

"_I-I want to see it. This magical world, but that's it" explained Usagi as she turned defying sapphire blue pools towards the werewolf who nodded in return _

"_Very well, I'll forward your reply to my contact – he'll set things up further from there and I'll come back with details in a couple days" explained Remus as he eased his way back into his seat, Kenji frowned _

"_Weren't you leaving Remus, not to be rude?" he asked curiously and the brunet chuckled, _

"_It was just a tactic to get Miss Usagi to make up her mind. Ikuko knew this didn't you?" Remus asked the woman as she reentered with a different entree of snacks _

"_Yes, and that's why I made these, your favourite Remus?" asked the woman with a smile and Remus nodded gratefully, having not been so richly treated to meals since the Tsukino's had walked into his life and he left Hogwarts. _

"_Thank you very much Ikuko-chan" _

_Usagi zoned out after that, her mind too busy thinking of other things to ponder on her parents idle chit chat with the stranger in her living room, well to her anyways he seemed quite cozy with her parents already._

-

Hugging her knees tighter Usagi didn't bother to stop the sigh that escaped her body. Remus had left a couple hours later, he and her parents not really doing much of anything after they gained her consent, just discussing small details that he knew of already. They tried to incorporate Usagi into the conversation but she just didn't have her heart in it.

When he finally made his way to door, indeed a container of her mother's snacks tucked safely under his arm, he turned back to the small family of three and told them he would return a couple days later with the answer to their problems before he exited.

Usagi really didn't care; she didn't plan to stay there long. She just wanted to see this so called "magical" world, who thought they were better than everyone else to keep hidden. Go in, see what the big fuss was about – possibly make sure they weren't from the negaverse or harboring any youma. And retreat back to Japan as quickly as possible.

And above all, there was no way in hell that she would be attending some foreign school in Scotland – for magical folk or not. Japan was her home, through and through.

Though her absent, if only for a week or too would be missed – and what if a youma attacked when she was away? So many thoughts racked her already weary brain it was too much for a single human being to handle, much less a fifteen-year old – sailor moon or not. Usagi felt a headache coming on, as she desperately waited for sleep to claim her.

It probably would be best however if she figured out her problem now, instead of later but her body was greatly protesting it, as she uncoiled from the fetal position and begrudgingly climbed the stairs after turning off the last light as darkness consumed her.

Her body ached from sitting in the chair for the majority of the night, and was still physically exhausted from her fit before that. Grimacing as she entered to face what was left of her room, she kicked away the mess that stood in her way before flopping ungraciously onto the bed.

Not even bothering to change or pull the sheets up around her body she clumsily tugged on her odangos, causing the bound hair to spiral out, cascading down her pillow and closed her eyes at last

Only one thought ate away at her before sleep came, and even then haunted her dreams viciously.

_What in the world was she going to tell the senshi?  
_

(Phase 02 / Complete)

* * *

Oh you're all so wonderful, I want to reach into my computer and glomp you all – but alas I fear restraining orders. In any case a lot of questions and I'm hoping to provide the answer. 

But first I must state what an utter and complete loser I am :P It's sad really, but the reason for my prolonged absence was actually I forgot the password to my account and the resend password thingy wasn't working. But all thanks to the gods of the internet all is well :throws confetti: and I have taken measures to not forget again unless I get amnesia. Right down to business.

(Answers to Questions)

**Why was Remus in Japan/ why choose him?**

Fourth year has just finished and Harry told Dumbledore, who has gotten the order back together, that Voldemort is back. Remus was over there on order business.

Well originally I wanted to use an auror for Kenji to run into, but then knew they wouldn't just trade information off with a muggle. (I actually wanted to use Kingsley Shacklebolt for those curious) Remus however is more level headed at least he thinks before he acts. Plus I can easily see him fitting in with a muggle and his family and helping them out with their magical daughter.

**Who will Usagi be paired with? **

Um, undecided. Don't hurt me! I actually have a lot of stories not posted and rotting away on my computer with tons of_ different _pairs (yes I'm one of those fangirls) I was leaning towards Usagi/Draco though there was others as well, so far nothing is set in stone.

**Will Usagi/Serena be paired Mamoru/Darien **

No. Sorry but I think writing a Sailor Moon crossover with Usagi as the main character, you just have to let her have fun and break from the normal cannon and let her get lost in the fandoms you've crossed her into. Otherwise why write her in a crossover. (Well I actually realize there are many arguments to that, but for my case ignore them) I repeat, no Usagi/Mamoru. Possibly minor at the beginning though. Oh and just cause she's not going to end up with him there won't be Mamoru bashing.

**The Setting of the story Time, etc **

Usagi is 15 when the story takes place, and since her birthday is June 30 she just turned 15. Thus she will be entering 5th year.

Meaning Dumbledore is alive, I'll be rewriting the story line a little bit seeing Usagi obviously wasn't in the real Harry Potter series . As for during the sailor moon story line… I suppose she finished the doom tree? I don't know, she's only been a scout for a year. If it's really a big issue I can work something out.

**The author's intention **

Oh my. What_ is_ going through my head? This was just a burst of anger that I wrote this, I do have a general idea for the story to a point, and I can see in detail the events for the next chapters ahead. After that I don't know… heh, too troublesome to think that far ahead, sorry.

-

Now that's all over with all that thinking of answers made my brain hurt… hm looking forwards to your thoughts on this chapter (in which I will torture myself once more if you have question D ne, truthfully I love them) Thanks to the darling reviewer who made my day by actually commenting the title :turns into puddle of goop: you're all so sweet.


	3. Chapter 2

III – Chapter Two

The young woman sighed as she leaned against the bridge railing preoccupied with the thoughts running threw her clattered mind, to really pay attention to her surroundings, something that had been happening a lot these past few days actually.

Bystanders who passed the girl, thought she made a pretty picture the way her long blonde locks glittered silver in the sun, twisted into two odd shaped spherical buns on each side of her head (which would affectionately be called odango's) and long streamers of gold cascading down her lithe body.

Her glowing blue eyes masked serenity, as her chin was propped up in one hand as she stared out into the rushing river below her. She wore a simple dress, light pink that reached her thighs. Short sleeves with frills on both the hemming of the sleeves and the end of the dress, the waist was tight as near the bust area, but still it was perfect for a summer day such as today.

And to the general public, this mysterious pale skinned girl was perfect for such scenery. Too bad she never noticed it, as a younger messy haired boy ran over carrying two cones, three scoops chocolate in one and two scoops vanilla and strawberry in the other.

His youthful face, about 10 had a scowl on it as he glared at the surrounding boys who all gawked at the 'beautiful girl' on the bridge, as gossipers called her.

-

"Yo! You get away from my sister!" hollered the loud and obnoxious voice of Shingo Tsukino as he, being a martial artists since he was six sent the man flying with just one kick and over the edge. A irritated twitch developed as he sprinted over to the awaiting blonde "nee-chan don't you notice those creeps watching you?" whined Shingo as he handed the surprised blonde her cone (having been dragged back to reality by a loud splash from under her)

"Who Shingo?" asked Usagi clueless as she accepted her ice cream happily, while her little brother sulkily shifted to stand beside her

"Never mind Nee-chan" grumbled the boy and Usagi shrugged as they ate their respected treats in silence

-

"Hm, Nee-chan when is that werewolf guy going to come back to the house again?" asked Shingo as he eyed his older sister. When he had returned home from his sleepover the next day, he noticed how tense things were between his family. Asking his mother what happened when his sister exclaimed she had going to the Crown Arcade for a while he found out exactly what had caused such a rift.

He learned about the wizarding world, about what his parents hoped they could achieve for his sister and her opposition to it (that and when his mother told him he had to help her reassemble Usagi's room, so it was a little clue in) and about the new friend his parents' had made and placed all confidence in.

Shingo was awed by this world and jealous even that his sister got to go and not him. But at the same time, he would miss her as well. Well miss annoying her that is.

-

Blue eyes peered at him in question before chocolate coated lips drew into a frown, "I don't know Shingo. He said told mum and dad that he would come back in a couple days… but it's already been four and well you do the math"

Shingo nodded in understanding, being a math genius he didn't even need to think to know that this Remus Lupin was late by two days already.

"I'm sure he'll come sooner of later Nee-chan" offered the boy, trying to cheer her up and was rewarded a half smile.

Since his sister had come out to their family and told her of her secret identity, they had undeniably become closer. Their mother though still put her children's studies in high priority wasn't so hard on her daughter, seeing that said girl was most likely fighting monsters the night before. And their father had relaxed a lot; you could see it just in his posture itself, the way Kenji's shoulders weren't so tense anymore.

Though granted, Kenji still worried about his baby girl, as he called her. Every moment he wondered if she could be thrown into danger while possibly saving all of Japan. It was a fear that all three non-super hero members of the Tsukino family feared, but they managed.

And result, Shingo who had idolized Sailor Moon, took this chance to get to know his sister. Not once believing that the same klutz and cry baby could be the girl he looked up to since her appearance a year ago. And though Usagi was still clumsy and tended to cry when things got tough she had grown up a lot since becoming the secret heroine.

Shingo seeming to feel that his faith was put to good use, resulted in he and Usagi getting a long a lot better now (something that Ikuko thanked the heavens for). And the blonde even went out of her way to share her past experiences with her brother, but also keep him up to date with senshi business that wasn't classified. He had moved out of being a fan and into being a protective brother.

Something both siblings found they could live with and enjoy.

"Thanks Shingo-kun… but I think it would be best if he didn't"

Shingo didn't say anymore, because he felt that way too.

-

-

Meanwhile half way across the globe, in London England a meeting was being held in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, number 21 grimwald place - to be precise. As few of the members discussed the recent discovery one of their own had stumbled upon.

Sneezing suddenly, Remus wiggled his nose as he reached for a tissue – cursed allergies. _Hm, what was that wives tale again - Someone's talking badly of me?_

"Are you most certain on this girl's abilities, Remus?" asked Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As well as former college to the werewolf and close confidant

"For the last time yes, Albus. This girl has been using her magic to fight as a heroine in her city, Sailor Moon or something. She was completely unaware of the entire magical community until I informed her of our existence"

At the said statement, the dark figure in the corner scowled. Potions master, Severus Snape another teacher at the magic castle in all his "vampiric" glory snarled at the man

"A grave mistake you made on your part Lupin"

Though not as nasty about it as her collogue the elderly witch to Remus right had to agree, "Severus is right Remus, after all the girl's parents are muggles. I have to question you sometimes" spoke Minerva McGonagall sighed with disappointment in her tone as Remus smiled sheepishly

"I know, but he was the one who stumbled on me. I think both her parents have the blood of a squib in them seeing they caught in pretty quick but I could be wrong"

"Well that would certainly explain something's" commented Arthur Weasley as his wife Molly frowned

"Oh really Arthur it doesn't matter who the girl's parents are, after all isn't it better that she knows all about us and what we're fighting against rather that you-know-who or one of his followers stumbling along her and pursuing her to their side, with her not knowing of the facts?"

At his wife's disapproving frown, the man flushed the tips of his ears turning pink as he looked away. "Forgive me dear"

Tonks, who was watching giggled as she pushed herself up off the counter she was leaning again, "It's kind of amazing that someone with powers like that still exist in the world today… I mean what Remus said, those go back to the days of Merlin don't they?"

"Indeed they do. Though little is known on Merlin's time, it was said that there was a kingdom with strange powers like the ones this girl has that were aligned with Merlin somehow, and that's it" explained Remus pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. With unanswered questions left hanging in the air, they all turned towards the wise old man who sat quietly in the corner

"Albus?" asked Minerva concerned

"Ah, it is true that little is known. Merlin himself kept all knowledge on the rumored kingdom to himself. It was only found out a little over 70 years ago that there was even a kingdom, when they found one of Merlin's books. I believe the man who found it still has it somewhere, seeing he was very insistent about the ministry not taking it" explained the age old wizard, tapping his fingers against the table top in thought

"Is there any chance of you getting hold of that book?" quipped in Tonks, curious as a kitten and Dumbledore chuckled

"I could try, it would prove to be of great use wouldn't it…" mused Dumbledore before he turned back to Remus with a twinkle in his eyes "I think I would like to meet this, Usagi Tsukino"

(Phase 03 // Complete)

* * *

:Sighs:… I so disappointed I don't update as frequently as I wanted to (I had a plan! A plan I tell you!!!) :scratches head: right, right, right… takes all thoughts into consideration **I have a horrible habit of rambling**… and it kind of affects me in all sorts of ways possible like dancing around the point and adding in unnecessary details…

I want to get over that very badly and become the best I can be but… glued to rambles It's kind of hard… so please bear with me. I've looked in to finding an editor and hopefully they'll whip my bum into shape. But if it's horribly, horribly sticking out (not my bum, but the ramble-encoded-writing) and such feel free to cap block letters scream at me so fix it. I'll try to comply. … But I have a feeling my whole story is just a giant ramble :nervous laugh: damn.

Right so… :crawls into dark dank corner: All your thoughts and opinions are being taken into careful consideration. **I'm sorry to say I don't have a pairing in mind yet**… **oh and it's going to be a couple chapters before Usagi actually leaves for school yet**… heh which includes more rambles. I'M SORRY!

(Answers to Questions)

**Since Kenji told the wizarding world about his daughter, are they going to seek out the rest of the senshi in later chapters? **

Heh, I didn't even think of that. So far, they only know of Usagi – I suppose if they put two and two together they might come across their trail. For now though, it's Usagi they're after.

**Why are British Wizarding laws about magic and muggles being used? Shouldn't Japan have its OWN wizarding world, with different laws for Usagi to follow if someone contacted them about her?**

Erm, once again never crossed my mind – though looking back on it I can see how I could have included the Asian ministry, and somehow have her cross over into the hands of Dumbledore. Though I will definitely think about this, and somehow work it out. Thank you very much!

-

I'll try to improve I will! Thank you everyone :tosses out chocolate coins:


End file.
